


Colossus

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Akechi Goro, De-Aged, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "God, Ren, it's so big."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous





	Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags.

The moment the door closes behind them, Ren is pulled down and simultaneously warm lips descend down on him.

"Akechi, wait," he coughs, pushing away his partner busily hooking legs against Ren's buckled knee to rut shamelessly. The hold is firm and unforgiving, but with the sheer difference in their forms right now, it gives in without much fight when Ren takes the hand into his own and presses it away from him. "I said _wait_. I'm not trying to stop you. I'm just confused."

Akechi licks his lips sensually, eyes glistening with barely-muted hunger behind them. "About _what?_ "

Feeling guilty about stopping Akechi in his tracks, he rubs his neck even though he is sure he is doing the correct thing, then stares down at the _child_ in front of him. " _Everything._ "

It's been a spell in Mementos, as it always is. A treasure demon they've never seen before had materialized, Oracle wanted to analyze it, the shadows on the level were easy for them to handle so Joker gave the team the go. It's gone like a standard battle until the treasure demon used a strange spell on Akechi to shrink him down to half his age and height. Obviously, the team had erupted into chaos afterwards, half the team screaming _cute_ and the other half worried about the effect of this mysterious hex. Akechi had emphatically stayed silent during the entire time on the Mona Bus, ignoring both positive and negative comments about his shrunken form, and dragged Ren out alongside of him when they arrived into a quiet area, glaring at others in a silent threat not to interrupt.

"I thought you were angry," Ren kneels down in front of the pouting child and runs his hand down the fluffy brown hair. Akechi has always been soft, but the strands have somehow found a way to make themselves fluffier with the de-aging. "You were glaring at everyone."

"That was the impression I wanted to leave on the rest of the Phantom Thieves," Akechi tells him patiently, "because I didn't want everyone to know what we are going to do."

From the way how Akechi's face is reddened with a light blush and the way he was rutting against his leg, it doesn't take much effort to figure out what he wants to do. "Now?"

"Yes, Ren, _now_. You'd be so big..." Akechi's ruby eyes are focused right on his crotch, and Joker's cock jumps within his pants from the attention. The detective catches the minute movement and his grin widens. "I see that you're interested." 

"Not because of... this condition. Just because it's you," Ren confesses as he pulls off the leather strip wrapped around his waist. "I like you to an unhealthy degree, it's almost worrying." 

"Good for me," Akechi only grins widely, the usually threatening expression coming out cute because of the age-down. When he sees the gloves on the zipper falter, Akechi fixes an apathetic gaze. "I'm still the same person inside, Amamiya, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Stop dawdling."

"Stop _staring_ at me so intently, then," Ren mumbles while pushing down his pants and underwear at once, displaying his half-hard cock for Akechi to observe. 

And Akechi really _observes_ ; his eye doesn't falter from the length as he stalks closer, grabbing it by the base and bringing his lips closer to the head. His lips are supple and full of heat as it felt as always, the shorter tongue curling around the head to draw out precum. He sucks everything away, cheeks hollowing as he swallows, and Ren's hips move against his own accord, the thrust that usually would have only pushed his cock halfway into Goro's mouth somehow being enough to enter Goro's throat now.

Fuck, Goro's air way is tight, tight _er_ than usual, Ren can't hold himself back. From the look Akechi is giving him, he doesn't want him to hold back either, so he graciously accepts the permission and fucks his mouth harder, eyes rolling back as Akechi takes as much as it he can into his throat without choking. With Akechi's current size, that's only half of Ren's cock, but the small hands find themselves to the leftover length stroke the rest of the flesh as the mouth moves to pleasure him.

When Akechi pops off, Ren grunts in misery from having the warmth taken away from his cock. He doesn't have to wonder in his haze for long, because Akechi declares, "I want to take your cock properly."

Even in his haze, he knows that's inane. "You'd be way too tight, it won't _fit_..."

Akechi doesn't care about any of that. He only gives Ren another vicious glare while retrieving lube from the bag and spreading a generous amount on his pale hands. "It will," Akechi declares determinedly as he brings his finger back to stretch himself slowly, young face contorting by the pain. "I'll _make it_ fit."

He can't have Akechi do all the work. Ren hauls Goro by the shoulders, the weight giving in easily thanks to their age difference, to place on his lap. As Akechi preps himself with deft, practiced motions of the horny eighteen year old he really is, Ren takes the developing cock into his hands, rubbing the head sensually. Akechi fluctuates, moaning loudly, twisting to rub his cock against the hand. Ren hides his grin behind Akechi's ears.

"R-Ready," Akechi stutters, and Ren only leans back, watching Akechi descend down on his length. Watching the delicious sight of Akechi's little spasms as he takes more and more into his impossibly tight body, Ren moves his hands up and down the three-inch cock sitting in his hand. Ren thinks it can't fit even with the entire bottle of lube they've used; Akechi's going to end up ripped up. It is only with Akechi's sheer determination alone that the entire length ends up fitting inside of his small figure.

The grin Akechi gives back is one teetering in the edges of insanity. "God, Ren, it's _so big_. It's so fucking _big_ like this... I can feel it in my stomach..."

Ren can _see_ it, a little bulge popping out of Akechi's flat stomach. Feeling high he brings his fingers to nudge against the spot, and he feels something hard under his fingers as Goro gives a screeching moan. "You like that, huh?"

A feeble nod is returned from the boy on his lap. "Everything is so much, just too much, Ren... I don't want it to ever _stop_..."

Drunk on the tightness, Ren gives the boypussy a good pummeling, hands digging into the supple thighs hard enough to leave hand marks. Akechi moans with abandon, voice urging Ren on with _please, please, harder, right there, yes, keep going, please_. His mind whitens out from having driven Akechi to such a mindless state, and he turns more and more erratic, fucking into Goro with everything he's got, eyes locked on where Goro's impossibly tight rim is stretched obscenely on his cock.

"Gonna cum," Ren barely gets it out.

Akechi only gives him a little grin and tightens himself up _even more_ in reply. "I know. Fill me up."

The sensation's too much for Ren to take and he cums into Akechi before he can even warn him, splashes and splashes of hot ejaculate filling Akechi up. Akechi's too small to keep all of the cum inside and it leaks around Ren's cock plugged in his hole, making a mess all over the chairs and his lap. Ren collapses onto the back of the chair, all strength leaving him alongside the orgasm. Akechi doesn't seem to share the sentiment, instead hops off the lap to stand on wobbly legs.

"Let's go, then," Akechi hurries, his pants already fastened and looking exactly as he had when he had first walked into the area except the slightly-mussed hair.

"Y-Your condition?" Ren questions, rubbing his head and trying to come back from the orgasm.

"It'll probably wear off once we get out of the Metaverse," Akechi only offers a noncommittal shrug, dragging his feet towards the exit. "Got anything to say?"

He should considering what they've just done, but instead he just shakes his head up and brings himself to full height. "No. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
